


Thud

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter's loopy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slurred speech, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter had been slammed into the wall hard, and Tony was sure his heart stopped.





	Thud

The pinging of his spider-sense had been overthrown by the crashing noise of the explosion down the hall. Tony had brought him to the Stark Industries building for some input on their latest tech. Peter-a young teen, a perfect target audience for Stark phones and such often got to test their products out before they hit the market.

This was the first time he’d actually come to the facility though, causing Tony to be a proud peacock in front of his workers. Some workers even had flocked to him, amazed for the first time ever that Tony Stark had an intern who’s input could get them higher in the workforce. 

Tony stood quickly, suit already enveloping him, “Stay here, or if something gets close you get out,” The man barked before shooting out of the door. Peter nodded, not that Tony saw before inching back towards the man’s desk. 

He could hear Tony’s repulsors, hands trembling in fear. Peter didn’t handle danger out of uniform, he didn’t have his suit either to change into. But this was Tony saving the day, he trusted Tony with all his heart. Until Tony came flying through the wall, Peter ducked behind the desk peeking up and watching as Tony caught himself mid-air. His arm protectively held out ready to fire.

“Stay down,” Tony ordered, Peter did so, hiding under the desk as Tony brought the fight back into the hall. Peter crawled out from under the desk, moving to the side and scanning the doorway. Only for the villain to get knocked to the doorway, his arms had long metal like wings coming up from the tops of his shoulder blades and traveling down the line of his back and spreading out again from his hips.

Peter watched, gently lowering himself until the man’s broken suit exploded. One of the wings flying off, his sense pinged but Peter’s eyes only widened at the piece of metal flying right at him until the force knocked the air out of his chest and sent him flying into the wall. His now unconscious form hit the floor with a loud thud. Chest spasming in an attempt to reclaim its breath.

“Peter!” Tony shouted, having been just out the door. Shocked at the man’s suit exploding before he rushed in, heart hammering in his chest at the realization Peter was still in there. He was sure his poor old heart skipped a beat at the sight of Peter unmoving and crumpled on the floor. A hole and dent in the wall just above him.

Rushing to Peter’s side, Tony begged his suit to dismount faster as he dropped to his knees. Sliding his hand under Peter’s head, a bump already forming from where he’d been hit.

Tony didn’t like how the boy’s chest spasmed, the inventor placed a gentle hand on him hoping to help get his breathing under control. The limp form grimaced at the contact, causing Tony to lift his shirt. A  red long cut ran across the skin, not deep enough for stitches but it’d surely need some butterfly bandages. Blood carefully fell and Tony knew the skin would bruise. 

“Friday, check for internal damage,” Tony’s voice was hard, once he heard the suit beeping trying to inform him help was on the way.

“Three broken ribs, bruised internal organs, a severely cracked collarbone and what appears to be a concussion. I will not know the extent of his concussion until Peter wakes but due to Peter’s lack of consciousness without stir it may be dangerous. Medical is on its way,” 

“Peter,” Tony begged, gently cupping Peter’s face to see if those eyes would flutter. 

“Sir you may want to check his pupils,” Carefully pulling back the boy’s eyelids Tony frowned when he noticed the left eye was fully dilated while the right was small.  Luckily the medics stepped in then, gently pulling the boy onto a gurney before a paramedic gently tried looking him over. 

“I’m fine,” he insisted, knowing he only had a slight cut on his forehead. His suit had taken most of the damage, that’d give him something to do while Peter recovered at least. Tony quickly followed them, chest continuing to heave.

Luckily the other workers were okay, Peter had taken the brunt of the attack. Assured they were alright Tony quickly sent them home, sending a quick text to May.

“Someone attacked us at work, he’s got a bad concussion and a few broken bones. I’ll send a car,”

\---

May sat next to Tony in the waiting room as the doctors wrapped Peter up, there wasn’t much to do for broken collarbones or ribs other than simply wrap them. They had him doped out on a bunch of different advanced medications, left arm in a sling to help the collarbone while gauze wrapped itself up along his torso.

The door opened startling the pair, Helen smiling and motioning them in.

“The medication and concussion have got him a little out of it,” she informed, the two simply nodded. Peter was giggling when they entered, blinking oddly slowly but they could see that was deliberate.

“You’ss cans sees when your eyesss ares open,” Peter slurred, leaning back against his pillows. May laughed immediately but nodded. Tony took a seat in the back of the room, letting May flock to her nephew.

“It’ssss really brightsss,” Tony frowned at the admission, lifting his hand to motion to FRIDAY. She dimmed the lights, causing a wide-eyed Peter to look up confused but he smiled nonetheless. Seemingly amused at the sight of the lights changing, “Why isss the world...the world sssspinning?

“That is due to the nausea and vertigo from your concussion Peter,” FRIDAY tried to explain only for Peter to cover his arms and cry out due to jostling his shoulder. His collarbone being shifted, he whimpered then. Tears quickly welling up. FRIDAYS robotic voice hadn’t exactly helped his ringing ears, only making it worse.

May quickly wiped away tears, covering Peter’s ears for him so his tears slowed. His ears still rang, while the world looked around was blurry and twirling faster than a ballet dancer doing a pirouette.  

“Why don’t you take a nap, Peter?” May encouraged, before returning her hand to his ears. Peter’s face scrunched a little in confusion.

“I don’tss know,” his voice garbled, a yawn tearing through his lips. Peter leaned back further into the pillows, eyes flickering until he fell asleep.  All they had to do was wait.

\---

“Morning,” Tony hummed, May had gone off to Peter’s room in the compound for a nap. Peter tried to open his eyes, a little upset over how hard it was.

“My boness are ssslumping,” Tony smiled at that, gently adjusting the bed so Peter was more upright but still reclined.

“That help?”

Peter started to nod but quickly stopped, shutting his eyes tight but that seemed to be a mistake too.

“Hey don’t stress yourself out, just talk buddy,” Tony encouraged.

“You're louds,” Peter admitted shyly.

“Sorry,” Tony apologized, talking softer, “I’m sorry for letting you get hurt too. I should have taken you outside before I got involved,”

“That’ss what happened?” Peter asked confused, eyes widening.

“My sssto-,”Peter’s tongue made a noise, struggling to say the word he was looking for before changing the word completely, “My tummy is feeling weird,”

Tony stood so quickly, Peter flinched and gagged for a second before Tony got a garbage under his chin.

Peter cried when he threw up, the motion hurting too much. Tony rubbed his back with his free hand, carefully lodging the tiny trashcan between Peter’s legs before wiping his mouth with a tissue and using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

Once Peter’s face was clear, Tony upped Peter’s dosages. He couldn’t believe even the modified drugs weren’t enough. “We’re going to have to get some food in you too, you’ll only throw up again if you don’t,” Tony advised.

“Can...can it be...I don’t know,”

“I don’t know isn’t a food, but I can find something you’ll like,” Tony reassured. Peter made a slightly upset face at that, defending himself clumsily.

“I..I knew that,”

Standing Tony grinned, “I’m sure you did Bambi, now I’m going to go get some food and your Aunt. Stay there,”

Peter nodded, watching the man leave and the door shut. Before something clear came to him.

“Dids he calls me Bambi?”


End file.
